Stunned
by ViolentPen
Summary: When Bulma watches Vegeta ascend for the first time, she begins to see him in a different light, and Vegeta isn't sure if he likes it or not. Rated T for swearing.


Just something that came to me while I was doing my homework. This is officially my first B/V fic that doesn't involve Yamcha, lol.

* * *

She was stunned.

She was completely stunned at Vegeta's display from earlier that afternoon. Biting her lower lip, she remembered clearly that display of raw, immense power that she had only seen Son-kun do once, and even at such a far distance, she could feel it in her entire being. The immense energy emanating from him. But this time, she was barely just a few feet away from him when the immense power bought her to knees, and then she passed out from the sheer intensity of it all. She didn't even notice how long she had been out, or how she even made it up to her bedroom. She had suspected it was her father who had carried her up the stairs… But that was the farthest thought on her mind at the moment. She knew that he had ascended, that he had only gotten stronger. It was what everyone was expecting of him. What she was expecting of him. And somehow, she had forgotten how strong he was when she had seen him for the first time? How could she have forgotten how badly he had hurt Son-kun, nearly bringing him to the brink of death? Somehow she had become wrapped up in her own little world, that she was completely ignorant of everything that was happening around her? Suddenly she was afraid. She was very afraid for her life. And she made a mental note to never get on his bad side ever again.

**. . .**

He was stunned.

He was completely stunned at her sudden change towards him. Normally he didn't care what she did, or what she thought of him, but after the day he ascended for the second time, she had been avoiding him, like a plague. She wouldn't look him in the eye. She didn't bicker or retort when he demanded for his machines to be repaired. She didn't reply to him with sarcasm, and the one thing that bugged the hell out of him was the look she would give him every now and then.

_Fear._

He was used to inspiring fear in everyone, because hell, they should fear him, and he was shameless and ruthless about it too. But when he had met the woman for the first time, she had insulted him, and in various languages. He thought, what a stupid bitch. Did she really want to die? But he couldn't lay a finger on her, once he learned of her social status, and because she would later prove of her capabilities, and at some point he had to rely on them, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew indefinitely that he couldn't kill her (As much as he wanted to.) because his father would refuse to fix his machines. He knew that he was a mere human; a weakling, hut he also knew he was a smart ass mother fucker. He could really kill him if he didn't watch his back.

He didn't realize it right away, but he and the woman suddenly fell into a never-ending routine. It was their back and forth arguing, and yelling that sometimes left him wanting to end her life, yet also left him wanting for more?

She was a fucking contradiction to the human race. She was one of a kind, and day after day she would prove to him that she was more like a Saiyan than anything else. It was after a heated argument that proved him right. She never once backed down from him, never once cowered in front of him, never broke her gaze from him, even if he confronted her; threatened her, held his fist in her face. He was thinking that if he could just scare the bitch once and for all, to finally get her fucking respect. But even that didn't faze her. That stupid bitch stood her ground, still never breaking that gaze from him, which completely and utterly turned him on?

This new behavior of hers, however… He tried to convince himself that this was good. That this is how it should have been from the fucking beginning. That they were finally falling into their proper roles. That he continued to instigate fear in everyone, and that he was not one to be messed with. He should feel satisfied, that the servant woman was finally bending to his every whim.

But none of it felt right. So he decided to finally confront the woman about it.

This was completely going against everything he stood for, and he knew he was stepping into unknown territory, but when he saw that look of terror her in eyes once again, he pushed away all remaining thoughts away from his mind, and took hold of her arm.

And then he exploded. Literally.

He wasn't really aware of how all of this was completely fucked up, and after bottling it all up for weeks, he began to shout at her nonsensically all the shit that had been bugging him from the beginning. He might have accidentally shed a tear or two, but he didn't care, he just needed to get it out of his system, and he needed to let her know.

"For fucks sakes, do something! Say something, I don't give a fuck just… fucking do something! Fight back, don't just stand there!" He shouted into her face, and then he held out his fist in the air, as though trying to control himself from himself? He could not stop the words coming out of his mouth, and he feared he would say too much at some point. There were tears streaming down her face, and he realized she had never cried in front of him. This display sent him over the edge, and he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Stop this nonsense! This little game you're playing, it's pissing me the fuck off! Stop that, now!"

"I am not playing any game, Vegeta!" She spat at him, pushing herself away from his grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me! The only one here with a problem is you! You have to stop whatever the fuck it is that you're doing, or else I'll put a fucking end to it!"

"Like what? Are you going to kill me?" She challenged, the fire returning to her eyes for a split second.

He smirked, for the first time in weeks as he pressed her further into the wall. "Yes. I'm going to kill you…. Problem?"

Her face literally drained of all color as she tried to inch away from him as he pressed himself up against her. It wasn't just the threat that made her react that way, but it was definitely the obvious arousal pressing against her inner thigh. He was literally getting off on killing her? Her mind was literally going into overdrive. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, and if he was going to do what she was thinking of, she knew that she would not be able stop him. She stopped squirming against him, because after all, he was going to have his way with her eventually, so fighting back wasn't going to get her out of this one. Her mind literally went blank, as she waited for his advances, and when she felt his breath on her neck, she froze.

"Please."

Her breath hitched in her throat as his arms encircled her small frame, bringing her closer to him once again. Acting on instincts, she grabbed his shoulders as he bent down to press his forehead against hers. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?" She whispered, moving her hands around his neck as she looked up at him in wonder and curiosity. She couldn't see his face from the darkness that surrounded them.

"Like that," He breathed heavily. "Stop that."

"I don't… understand," she whispered, stroking the nape of his neck delicately. "Please tell me, Vegeta."

He grumbled under his breath. "I'm not going into specifics, Bulma."

She smiled at the way he said her name. It was his first time saying it, yet he said it in a way that made it seem like he had been saying it all his life. "Okay." And then she let out a breathy chuckle, still looking up at him, to his eyes, even though she couldn't really see them. "You begged."

"…"

"I knew you would do it, eventually." She whispered, biting her bottom lip seductively. "That was kinda hot, actually. Do it again."

He narrowed his eyes at her, already formulating ways to retort to that statement, but he was exhausted. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He just needed a few hours to repose, and then he could begin his verbal spar with her. He was looking forward to it. Huh… Who knew he had masochistic tendencies?

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

Still in their rather intimate embrace, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, and licked at the delicate flesh there, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She smiled against his lip, and removed himself from his embrace. His gaze followed her as she walked upstairs to her bedroom, and when she paused at the top of the stairway, she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I believe that was an invitation, so are you coming or not?"

He smirked as he raced upstairs to meet her. He definitely like this side of Bulma.

. . .

She was completely stunned.

After last nights events, and what followed afterward in her bedroom, she was literally spent. No pun intended. She turned around to face him, and with his back facing her, she studied the contours of his back and shoulders.

She still couldn't believe what she had inspired in him. Did she really push him to such extremes? Did her sudden change in attitude really affect him in such a way? Sometimes, she still couldn't believe it, that it all had just been a dream, but her proof was laying down, right next to her. There was just no other way to explain what she was feeling at that precise moment. She was still just too… stunned.

**Fin**


End file.
